A Petal of Hope
by Cherry Berry Love
Summary: Tambatkan harapanmu pada kelopak ini, lalu terbangkan. Saat dentingan jam 12 berbunyi nyaring, saat itulah aku sudah tenang disana/SAKURA!/Selamat tinggal.../SasuSaku, fic request untuk Rihana Black Diamond/Mind to RnR?


A Petal of Hope

Sasuke U., Sakura H. Romance, Hurt/Comfort

A/N: Ohayou, konnichiwa, konban wa! Kaze balik lagi dengan fic gaje Kaze yang kedua! Boleh kritik dan saran lewat PM. Ditunggu ya *maksa*

"Sasuke, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Tampaknya aku sudah harus pergi… Selamat tinggal…,"

Mata itu perlahan menutup, perlahan menyembunyikan permata emerald dibalik kelopak mata itu. Sang kekasih nampak tidak terima dengan kejadian ini. Ia masih saja meronta, berharap pancaran matanya masih dapat ia lihat.

"Nggak! Sakura! Kamu nggak boleh mati sekarang! Bukankah kamu sudah janji, kalau kita akan terus bersama?! Bangun Sakura! Banguuuuun!"

Terlambat sudah ia katakan semua itu. Mata indah itu sudah tak dapat ia lihat lagi. Tak ada deru napas hangat yang bisa ia rasakan dibahunya kala ia memeluknya. Tak akan ada lagi suara manis yang bisa ia dengar. Hanya tinggal raga yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya. Dengan bibir ranumnya yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"SAKURA!"

.:.:.:.:.

A Petal of Hope

by Kaze no Hyuuga

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

OOC, Ngaco, typo, alur kecepeten, dll.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sepasang insan nampak sedang duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran sembari bercengkarama ria. Mereka nampak bahagia. Seakan menjadi momen tak terlupakan bagi sepasang insan tersebut.

"Sasuke?"

Sosok yang punya nama itu menoleh kepada sosok yang duduk disebelahnya. Sosok yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan suara manisnya.

"Ada apa Saki?"

Sosok disebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil, membuat sosok disebelahnya mengernyit. Seakan tak mengerti, apa arti senyumannya itu. Seakan senyuman itu senyuman terakhir untuknya.

"Apa kau punya harapan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Namun tak lama ia kembali memancarkan wajah datarnya.

"Aku hanya punya satu harapan. Yaitu bersamamu selamanya Sakura.," Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedih. Sasuke tahu, Sasuke tak bisa terus menerus menambatkan harapannya itu, karena semua sudah terlambat. Sakura kini divonis dokter umurnya tak lama lagi, akibat serangan penyakit thalasemia-nya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia berdiri, lalu mengambil sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kelopak itu dengan tatapan 'untuk apa bunga ini?'.

"Kelopak itu adalah aku. Saat aku sudah tak ada didunia ini lagi, tambatkan harapanmu pada kelopak itu, lalu terbangkan tepat pukul 12 malam, hari itu juga. Saat dentingan jam berbunyi, saat itulah aku bisa tenang disana.," jelas Sakura, lalu kembali tersenyum. Sasuke mulai terisak, dan memeluk Sakura erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Pagi ini, Sasuke menemani Sakura untuk check up dirumah sakit. Melihat rupa Sakura, Sasuke tahu, keadaan Sakura bukannya membaik tapi justru memburuk. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya. Semua sudah terlambat.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit…

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju ruangan khusus yang menangani penderita penyakit internist. Suara ketikan keyboard dan mouse terdengar samar di balik pintu tersebut. Saat dibuka, tampaklah sesosok rupawan yang nampak serius pada komputernya. Kerutan panjang diwajahnya memberi kesan tegas sekaligus orang yang tenang. Atau mungkin orang itu mengalami penuaan dini?

"Ah, ternyata kalian berdua. Ayo, silahkan duduk,"

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan dikursi yang berada tepat dihadapan meja dokter itu.

"Ayo, berbaring dulu disana, aku mau ambil peralatanku dulu,'

Itachi beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan menuju ruangan yang ada didalam ruangan praktek itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura diruangan itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memeriksamu," ujar Itachi seraya menaruh peralatannya di sebuah meja kecil disebelah ranjang periksa. Dengan sigap, ia pun memeriksa Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya duduk menunggu hasilnya.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Jadiii, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Pertanyaan itu sungguh membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar-debar. Ia sungguh tak ingin mendengarkan jawaban mengenai Sakura. Tapi apa daya, ia harus menerima apapun jawabannya, apapun hasilnya. Terutama berapa lama Sakura bisa berada disisinya.

"Hmm… Sasuke, maaf, nampaknya Sakura hanya memiliki waktu beberapa minggu lagi. Penyakit thalasemia-nya sudah amat parah. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Maaf…,"

Itachi menjawab dengan nada menyesal. Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak merespon apapun atas jawaban Itachi, ataupun meronta. Ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa Sakura sudah tak bisa berada didunia ini lebih lama lagi.

"Oh, baiklah… Makasih Itachi…,"

Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan ruangan Itachi, meninggalkan Itachi yang duduk termenung, sedih akan adiknya yang bukan adiknya yang ia tahu. Sasuke yang dulunya tegar, tegas, dingin, dan tenang, sekarang berubah menjadi Sasuke yang rapuh.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku taman di Konoha Koen. Perbedaan ekspresi mereka sangat mencolok. Sakura yang nampak tersenyum terus sambil membuat rangkaian kata-kata diatas sebuah kertas, Sasuke yang hanya murung sedari tadi.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun…,"

Sasuke menoleh tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Tersirat jelas di wajahnya, ekspresi kesedihan yang menyiratkan seseorang yang tak ingin kehilangan kekasih hatinya. Melihat ekspresi itu, Sakura merengkuh Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke menangis sepuasnya dibahunya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Kalau kau menangis, aku tambah sedih loh…,"

Percuma. Sasuke sudah terlanjur menumpahkan kesedihannya dibahu Sakura. Sasuke akan meneruskan tangisan ini, kalau memang tangisan ini bisa membuat Sakura berada disisinya untuk selamanya. Tapi juga nggak mungkin kan?

"Saki, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura melepaskan rengkuhannya, dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku, walaupun terbentang oleh jarak sejauh apapun," pinta Sasuke, kembali meneteskan air matanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Sasuke.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sasuke sudah berkali-kali memutar badannya kekanan dan kekiri, tak bisa menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Akhirnya dia menyerah, ia membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Ia mengambil jam tangan yang ia taruh dibawah bantalnya.

'Jam 12 ya…,'

Melihat jam itu Sasuke kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sakura waktu itu.

'_**Tambatkan harapanmu pada kelopak itu, lalu terbangkan kelopak itu pada jam 12, hari itu juga. Saat dentingan jam berbunyi, saat itulah aku sudah tenang disana**_.,'

Sasuke agak miris mengingat kalimat itu. Miris mengingat bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir Sakura kepadanya. Miris juga mengingat bahwa Sakura juga tak bisa berada didunia ini lebih lama didunia ini.

Sementara itu dilain tempat…

Sakura tampak tertidur dengan pulasnya. Namun lama kelamaan, raut muka Sakura yang semula tenang, mulai menunjukkan raut kesakitan. Lalu ia berbalik posisi menghadap kekanan, berharap ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tampaknya, itu tak membuat rasa sakit yang menderanya sedari tadi menghilang.

Sakura berjalan terseok-seok menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa akan muntah, kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual. Oh baiklah, ini sudah gejala. Thalasemia-nya sudah parah. Bahkan mungkin mirip dengan gejala kanker darah.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Ugh…,"

Sakura kembali terbatuk keras. Saat ia buka tangannya, sejumput darah tampak berkumpul ditelapak tangannya. Ia mulai merasa langkahnya mulai terhuyung-huyung, sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya dan ambruk. Mamanya yang kebetulan lewat untuk mengambil air putih, melihat Sakura yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepan kamarnya. Mamanya langsung menghubungi ambulans dan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

DEG!

'Eh? Apa ini? Kenapa aku ngerasa nggak enak?'

Namun tampaknya, kekhawatiran itu terjawab oleh ringtone handphone-nya. Sasuke membuka sms yang masuk itu.

_**Sasuke-kun, Sakura sekarang dirumah sakit. Dia tadi ambruk didepan kamarnya. Bisakah Sasuke-kun menyusul ke sini?**_

_**Mebuki H.**_

Pesan singkat itu cukup membuat Sasuke langsung bangun dan ganti baju untuk menyusul Sakura ke rumah sakit. Jadi ini arti kekhawatiran tadi? Ternyata Sakura ambruk dirumahnya. Sasuke segera men-starter motornya dan melesat menuju RSK.

Sesampainya disana…

Sasuke lari menyusuri koridor panjang menuju ruang ICU, tempat Sakura dirawat. Yang ia lihat disana cukup menyedihkan. Sakura terbaring lemah diranjang, dengan banyak peralatan dokter tertempel didadanya. Salah satunya adalah kabel yang mengarah ke elektrokardiograf yang menunjukkan detak jantung Sakura yang melemah.

"Sakura… Kenapa kau jadi begini?" kata Sasuke lirih. Ia mengelus tangan Sakura yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Yah, mungkin aku sudah mencapai waktuku. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau mengatakan padamu, bahwa ketahuilah, aku sangat mencintaimu.,"

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke terisak semakin keras. Kalau ia boleh meminta, bolehkah ia meminta Sakura yang dulu? Bolehkah ia meminta waktu berputar kembali, menuju ke saat saat bahagia bersama Sakura dulu? Bolehkah Sakura tetap berada disisinya? Tapi, semua yang sudah terjadi, tak bisa ia kembalikan lagi.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Tampaknya aku sudah harus pergi… Selamat tinggal…,"

Mata itu perlahan menutup, perlahan menyembunyikan permata emerald dibalik kelopak mata itu. Sasuke nampak tidak terima dengan kejadian ini. Ia masih saja meronta, berharap pancaran matanya masih dapat ia lihat.

"Nggak! Sakura! Kamu nggak boleh mati sekarang! Bukankah kamu sudah janji, kalau kita akan terus bersama?! Bangun Sakura! Banguuuuun!"

Terlambat sudah ia katakan semua itu. Mata indah itu sudah tak dapat ia lihat lagi. Tak ada deru napas hangat yang bisa ia rasakan dibahunya kala ia memeluknya. Tak akan ada lagi suara manis yang bisa ia dengar. Hanya tinggal raga yang terbujur kaku dihadapannya. Dengan bibir ranumnya yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"SAKURA!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sasuke berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura di Konoha Koen, tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ia genggam erat kelopak Sakura dan menambatkan sebuah harapan, lalu ia menerbangkan kelopak itu, tepat saat dentingan jam 12 berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Berbahagialah disana Sakura. Aku disini menggenggam erat cintamu. Kita akan bertemu lagi, dialam abadi…,'

OWARI

A/N: Gaje ya? Maaf deh... Memang belum dapet inspirasi, tapi maksa, jadinya gaje...

Ya udahlah. MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
